


Then and now

by X_sarcasticwriter_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual John Watson, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Angst, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_sarcasticwriter_x/pseuds/X_sarcasticwriter_x
Summary: For sherlock Holmes and john watson there was only a before the test and after. Not a school test like they were used to no. The bigger test. A test of there skill and coronation. When sherlock fist meets john all he sees is a dumb small boy whos probably fragile like the rest of the humans. As he examines further he sees that isnt true. If anything its the farthest from true. Sherlock picks up a case one thats been going on in the new forever. A terrorist organization whos been planning for years to attack. Place? Unknown. Who? Unknown. When? Unknown. All he knows is itll be sooner than expected. Sherlock brings john on the case after a week of talking to him about what he thinks. Of course mycroft and his boyfriend greg follow along. The biggest test of how well they can all manage and if they can all get out.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Then and now

Sherlock felt the cold wind of England engulf him. Holding his coat close he slowly approached the building called school. He walked up entering the large building. Everyone was of course whispering of the major threats to England bu terrorist even the government was lost on what to do. They had no insight of who what when or where this was all happening they just knew.....somewhere in england it would happen. Sherlock of course wanted to investigate but as mycroft would glare at him anytime he would mention how he would solve it he decided on not doing such. 

The other holmes boy was already off somehwhere with his boyfriend greg probably studing some school work. Walking fast as usual sherlock headed to his locker. This particular day pissed him off. Sherlock didnt want to talk to anyone sense he tried working out the case and his parents found out immediately calling for mycroft who though also wanted to know what exactly was going on also knew he had to in fact stop sherlock from trying. Their parents then stated if sherlock didnt get his act together theyd send him to bording school. While sherlock was storming off to his locker he ran into someone. Stopping and seeing the person fall he looked him over. The boy had blonde hair was about 5'7 looked to be about 16. He was wearing a white button up with a grey coat over and black trousers. Looking up at sherlock he seemed stunned at his height. 

Standing up the smaller boy dusted himself off. "Pardon me. John" he said sticking his hand out. Sherlock simply moaned and walked around john walking to his locker. He didnt have time for some kid he ran into to be trying to be pals. Finally apon reaching his locker he pulled his books out. Groaning he slammed it close watching a piece of paper fall. 

It was a note simply saying "your close mr.holmes -M" assuming it was simply a joke or something he shoved it into his book. Hed look more into it later. Walking to find his brother he stormed off to a football feild and walked behind a pair of bleachers to find the 2 boys sitting doing work. Plopping down next to his brother he groaned puting his head into his hands. "Well you look like a wreck" greg said. "Really you dont say want to make any more astute observations?" Sherlock said thick with sarcasm. 

"Ignore him,love, he just is grumpy because mum and dad threatened to send him off. Doubt theyll actually do it." Mycroft said. "Hmm says the favorite they sent after me to do their dirty work." Sherlock responded. Sighing he looked up. "That and some small ass dweeb ran into me must really be off to not notice him. Or hes just really dumb to not notice me" sherlock said remembering the incident. "Did you get a name?" Greg asked. "Uh jack, joan, something with a j" sherlock said brushing it off. Why should he care what some dumb kids name is. 

"Uh sherlock was it john?" Greg asked. "Uh maybe sounds right to me why are you asking so much about this?" Sherlock asked. "Heh sherlock john is new here he was probably looking for his classes i showed him to the office hes quite nice actually. And not dumb at all straight A kid very intellectually intelligent on humans not in your way of reading but emotionally." Greg said what little he knew of the new kid. He actually thought they might get along very well if sherlock wasnt so.....well sherlock. 

"Look i invited him to lunch you can meet him then" greg said. Sherlock huffed "im not speaking" was all he said then stood up and stormed off to class. Walking into his home room class which was English he walked to his corner seat and pulled out his books. Someone took a seat next to him which surprised him till he saw it was that john kid no wonder he was placed back here the other cool seats were taken. 

Grubling again as sherlock does instead of speaking what he wants he grabs his pencil and the letter and started to look over it as whatever was going on just....went on. "Love letter?" He heard whispered to him. Turning he saw john looking over smirking. Sherlock just turned back and looked over the letter again. The handwriting was messy but in a strange way almost purposely messy to not be tracked. "Seems odd" sherlock heard again. Grumbling he turned and glared at the boy once more. "For someone said to be able to read peoples emotions you clearly can not understand what a glare and ignoring means" is all sherlock said before turning back. 

"So he speaks" john said. "Yes i speak not pay attention 'straight A' sherlock mocks" while sherlock maybe didnt have the best grades he found what they taught to be useless to his job and useless for him to remember and keep so he simply deletes it. 

"Your friend-" john started "i dont have friends" sherlock replied. "I have my brother and his boyfriend" was all he said. He just wanted to see what this note meant why was it so strange and aggravating. Maybe it was just the day that was aggravating or the boy nagging him but all he knew was that this note felt strange. "Well uhm greg said we should have lunch together said me and you would get along" john said cheerfully but still whispering. "Well greg was wrong most you normal folks are" sherlock said. He then grumbled and balled up the letter throwing it into his bag. Standing up sherlock grabbed his bag and left the class ignoring the looks and his teacher calling after him. 

He couldn't think not with john bothering him so much. Walking to an abandoned feild off from the football feild he sat down by a tree opening his bag to grab the letter. "Most normal people?" Sherlock heard that voice again. "Are you a stalker?" Sherlock asked the blonde boy. In the sun he got a better look. Looked like a perfect kid. Perfect clothes unwrinckled even after the run in and slicked blonde hair to the side. Dark brown eyes and a small smile placed on his face. John laughed softly "no just curious." John said. "Dont be curiosity only leads to more unknown unless your inteligent enough to figure it out as a whole which you,john,are not." 

"Why do you say that" john asked. "Because when i look at you i see a straight A perfect kid probably enforced at a young age to never skip school your even nervouse now lying about going to bathroom and being gone so long you have so much built in anxiety that anything outside of what can be seen as making you perfect you fear curiosity included because curiosity and high intelligence true into not your bullshit human feelings is dangerous and powerful and can either snap you in half or those around you which pulls you further from perfection. So no you are not intelligent enough to be curious and it not only lead to more unknown john Watson." Sherlock said in a long ramble. "H-how." Baffled john looked at the floor. He then walked off. Sherlock finally felt free. Looking over the letter again he groaned suddenly unable to focus with that stupid kid on his mind. Throwing the letter back into the bag he sat under the tree simply feeling at peace for once with the calm scenery and cooling air.


End file.
